ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zanika
is a crablike monster from the Cancer constellation that appeared in the TV series, Return of Ultraman. He appeared in episode 23. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 51 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Constellation Cancer History Return of Ultraman Zanika was an alien who was both a victim and survivor of Vacuumon's hunger. After his planet was eaten by the entity, Zanika fled to Earth to hide from Vacuumon, only to be discovered in the woods by Hideki Goh. MAT quickly arrived and attacked Zanika, cutting off one of his arms, but MAT was forced into retreat as their weapons couldn't do much against the monster. All the while, Zanika was trying to fight back, much less trying to escape their onslaught. MAT soon attacked again, this time with flamethrowers, but to no effect ether. The creature still refused to fight back, merely sitting down. Zanika began lashing out at his surroundings, looking for food, only to provoke attack because of the pain he felt from Vaccumon eating the stars and planets. Having enough of their unprovoked attacks, Zanika finally defended himself, knocking two of their crafts down, forcing Ultraman Jack to come out to fight. Zanika was able to hold off Jack for a while, but that quickly changed once Jack used the Ultra Bracelet to cut off Zanika's Pincers. Zanika then begged for mercy, alerting Jack of the incoming Vaccumon, giving him enough time to fly into space and mutilate Vaccumon’s innards with the Ultra Bracelet, killing the cosmic terror. With Vacuumon’s defeat, all the planets it had ingested were released, including Zanika’s home. Jack returned and told this fact to Zanika. Happy, Zanika thanked Jack and took off into space to return to his home. Trivia *At the time of his episode's broadcast, a magazine article was written chronicling the aftermath of Zanika's return home. It stated that after Vacuumon was killed, Zanika lived the rest of his life in happiness and his pincers recovered after having them cut off by Jack. *Despite being a "good" monster, Zanika is mentioned as being one of the kaiju that makes up Beryudora's neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. It is possible that this dead monster is a sub-species from the one that appeared in Return of Ultraman. *His design references his constellation home. *Zanika's roar would be later reused for the choju King Crab. *Zanika, as well as Vacuumon, was referenced by the Spark Doll Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 27. The team even commented that Zanika's arms are regenerative upon dismemberment. Powers and Weapons *Foam: Zanika can fire foam from his mouth to immobilize targets. *Flight: Zanika can fly at high speeds. *Pincers: Zanika’s arms are strong pincers perfect for use in melee combat. *Regeneration: According to a magazine, Zanika can regrow lost limbs. This is even addressed in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 27 to solidify the monster's final fate. Zanika Foam.png|Foam Zanika Flight.png|Flight Zanika Pincers.png|Pincers Gallery ZANIKA I.png Zanika 3.jpg Zanika I.png ZANIKA V.png zanika_figure.jpg|Bullmark Zanika Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Crustacean Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies